Useless Despondency
by ShindouShuichi101
Summary: Yuki, Ryuichi, and ASK prank Shuichi for April Fools Day. But when the prank goes too far, Shuichi becomes dramatic.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters from it.**

Track 1: Twas the Night Before…

"Hiro! Suguru! Help me find something for Ryuichi!" The members of Bad Luck were at the mall trying to look for something to buy for Ryuichi's birthday, which was tomorrow. They didn't mind all the stares they were receiving, although it was getting pretty annoying. There was something that Shuichi didn't know about what was going to happen by tomorrow, but with him worrying about a lot of other things now, he wasn't aware.

"Ooh! What about this CD of the album we just released?" Hiro pointed out as we walked past a music store.

"No…" Suguru responded. "It's too… not right." They continued on and kept making suggestions as they walked past numerous stores.

"How about we buy him a novel? Written by… MY HUSBAND!" Shuichi exclaimed when they got to a bookstore. Shuichi had meant Eiri Yuki, his husband whom barely showed any affection towards him until an important event occurred that forced Yuki to marry Shuichi.

"NO!" Hiro and Suguru shouted in unison. "Besides," Hiro started, "I don't think Ryuichi even reads books!" This was a hard mission to accomplish. Fifteen minutes passed when Shuichi finally found the perfect gift.

Shuichi had seen a stuffed bunny when he and the other guys went in the toy store. It looked exactly like Kumagoro, except that it was purple, not pink.

"This is perfect! We could buy this for Ryuichi! And I also bet Kumagoro needs a best friend to play with, right?" The three laughed. Hiro and Suguru agreed to buy the purple stuffed bunny. After they exited the store, then the mall, they headed towards the NG building.

As they were on their way to the studio, Shuichi's cellphone rang.

"Hello? …Yeah…uh-huh….When are you coming back? …Oh, alright… Ok, drive safely! Bye, honey! Luv ya! OH! One more thing. DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH!! You know what happens when you drive drunk!" While Shuichi talked on the phone, Shuichi's fellow band members instantly knew who he was talking to. As soon as Shuichi hung up his cell, they wanted to know what happened. 

"What's up with Yuki?" asked Hiro.

"Oh, he's just gonna be out for the night, that's all."

"When's he coming back?" asked Suguru.

"Why are you asking me these questions? It's none of your business!"

"Sorry, we were only curious."

"Don't worry. Anyway, he'll be back at around midnight. I don't wanna be late! giggle Midnight… the perfect time for" Hiro knew exactly what Shuichi was about to say, and he had just arrived at the NG building.

"OKAY! WE'RE HERE!!" Hiro screamed. Shuichi glared at him, thinking that it isn't his fault he's… well… you know cough.

Shuichi ran into the building, followed by Hiro and Suguru. He ran up the stairs to the floor they were usually on when they recorded their music. When everyone finally entered the room, they worked on wrapping Ryuichi's present, then sat down and chatted.

"So Shuichi, how're things between you and Yuki?" Suguru asked.

"We're good, like always… gasp OH MY GOD!" Both Hiro and Suguru jumped in surprise when Shuichi yelled.

"What? What happened?" asked Hiro, freaking out.

"Today's our one year anniversary!!" said Shuichi. "I totally forgot about it when I was busy doing basically everything today! What am I going to do!?" his voice broke, and he was on the verge of tears. Shuichi usually became emotional about little things. Yuki wouldn't get mad at the fact that his pink-haired husband forgot their half year anniversary, right?

"Well… maybe when you get home before Yuki, you can set something up and make a surprise celebration!" Hiro calmed Shuichi down and got him a box of strawberry pocky, which always made him at least a little happy.

While that was happening, Yuki was in the hallway heading towards Bad Luck's room. As he was walking, Ryuichi appeared from the corner of the hall and saw Yuki walking.

"Yuki!" yelled Ryuichi. He ran down and stopped when he was at least 4 feet away from him.

"What do you want?" asked Yuki, annoyed. After he had married Shuichi, Yuki started to smoke and drink less, and he became more warm-hearted. But sometimes, he would go back to his old self and act cold to people.

"Um… can you help me with something?" Ryuichi asked.

"…Sure… with what?" asked Yuki, wondering if this is a trick.

"I want you to help me pull a prank on Shuichi for April Fools Day?"

"Dude, we're in Japan, not America."

"Oh c'mon! Let's just trick him, for the fun of it. On my birthday, I wanna get to see the look on Shuichi's face when he finds out that… well… I'll tell you what I'm planning on doing later." 

"Sure, whatever…"

Yuki and Ryuichi walked together towards Nittle Grasper's room. While he was walking, he ran into the guys from ASK.

"Hey, Tacchi!" Ryuichi shouted. Tacchi and the other guys turned around and saw Ryuichi, followed by the blonde novelist. "Wanna help me with something? The other guys can come, too."

"Uh, sure, but not with him" Tacchi responded and pointed to Yuki.

"Well, it's too bad. You're going to have to deal with him, even if it means… ah, never mind."

"Even if it means what?"

"I said never mind, just follow me."

"…whatever…"

Yuki, Ryuichi, and everyone from ASK entered Nittle Grasper's room, which was surrounded by light green walls. Ryuichi sat the guys down on his black leather couch, ignoring the noise Noriko was making while on the internet. She was totally rapt in what she was doing, so she wasn't listening to the conversation.

"So, whaddaya want us here for?" asked Ken, another member of ASK.

"Well, I want you to help me pull a prank on Shuichi," said Ryuichi.

"Oh, that fag from the amateur band?" laughed Tacchi.

Yuki glared at him with those eyes that look like he could kill someone with them, which apparently scared the hell outta Tacchi.

"Okay, okay! S-sorry!" Tacchi stuttered.

"Watch it," Yuki said, sounding dangerous.

"Oookay then! Let's discuss what I'm planning, shall we?" Ryuichi butted in.

"Fine," said Yuki, monotonously and coldly. Ryuichi had told them what was going to happen, and everyone thought it was a perfect prank, while Yuki thought that it would make Shuichi suicidal, but he was still going to be involved in it. 

In Bad Luck's room, Shuichi was going to go home, unaware of what was to happen later on.

"Honey, I'm… oh wait, I forgot he's not home. Hehe!" Shuichi took off his shoes when he entered his apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Hmm…. What am I going to do with this stuff??" Shuichi asked himself. Apparently, he had stopped by a store that was open until midnight and bought things to decorate the house for their anniversary. Shuichi then came up with an idea and started decorating the house according to what he was planning. Soon, the edges of the ceilings were covered in pink and blue ribbon. On the top of the entrance of the dining room was a banner that said "Happy Anniversary!" on it. Shuichi waited for Yuki until 2 in the morning, and then got worried. He called Yuki's cell phone, but he never picked up. He then went to sleep, thinking Yuki must be stuck in traffic, and that his cell phone was turned off.


	2. Chapter 2

Track 2: Two Negatives Make a Positive

The next morning, Shuichi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He shut it off, sat up on his bed, and saw that Yuki wasn't in it. Shuichi frantically got out of his bed, got dressed, and ran out of his room.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled. There was no response. "YUKI!!" Shuichi screamed. Again, there was no response. He got worried, wondering what happened to Yuki, and where he is. Shuichi was on the verge of tears, until he saw the clock and noticed that he was going to be late if he didn't get ready to go to the NG building soon. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and ran out the door without eating breakfast.

"La li ho…" Shuichi whispered. Everyone was there, but Hiro happened to be the only person in the room who was paying attention to Shuichi.

"Hey, Shuichi!" Hiro said. "You don't look so happy. What happened?"

"No, not really, to be honest."

"What's wrong?"

"Yuki…"

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything… I… I can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I looked everywhere around the house, and I even looked in places where Yuki would be when he's not home. I tried calling his cell a few times on the way here, but he never answered."

"Oh… well, I'm sure he can take care of himself, right?"

"I guess so… but I'm still worried."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Besides, we have work to do!"

"Okay. But is it okay if I rest for like, three minutes before we start?"

"Sure, go ahead." So Shuichi sat down in a chair and rested his head on his hands.

"I know this may sound weird, but this is the biggest crisis I've ever been through. The second biggest being telling my parents that I'm gay." When he said that, he cracked a smile, a little smile.

"Don't look so pathetic," Hiro responded. He smiled back at the pink-haired singer.

"Alright. I'll be back. I'm going to get some water." Shuichi then got up and left the room.

He came back with a water bottle, now half full, and sat down in the chair he sat in before in the same position. Everyone had finished doing what they were doing before. Apparently, they heard about what happened.

"Are you okay, now?" Suguru asked, feeling worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Shuichi responded.

"So, are you ready to record?" Sakano asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready! Sure, I'm still depressed, but I'll live."

"Okay, then," said Hiro. Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru entered the recording room and started recording their songs. The recording had been interrupted twice, the first interruption for Shuichi forgetting the lyrics, and the second interruption for Hiro asking if Shuichi was really okay, since he was sweating a lot. When the recording was finished without anymore interruptions, Hiro complimented on how he did great.

"Great job, Shuichi! I was kind of worried, but you did AWESOME!"

"Yeah, we totally kicked ass!" As soon as Shuichi said that, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? ...Yeah...Oh, Tatsuha…" Everyone became alert when they heard Tatsuha's name. "Uh-huh….w-what!? NOO!! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!!... I... can't…believe it…." Shuichi hung up, reluctantly closing his cell phone, which dropped to the floor when his hands lost its grip. He stood still, his eyes filled with horror.

"What happened?" K asked. There was no response. Shuichi stood there, staring into space.

"Yuki…" As he said his lover's name in a whisper, he fainted. Right before he fell to the ground, his eyes seemed to lose its sparkle.

"SHUICHI!" Everyone yelled. They all ran to him, trying to wake him up. Nothing happened. Shuichi lay in Hiro and Suguru's arms, eyes closed, arms and legs dangling, and for a minute there everyone thought his breathing had stopped.

While Shuichi was unconscious, he had a dream.

---"YUKI!!" Shuichi barged into the apartment, coming back from the NG. There was no response. "Yuki!?" Again, there was no response. "YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!!" For the third time, there was no response. Shuichi frantically searched the apartment for Yuki. While he was looking for Yuki, he bumped into something and fell down. When Shuichi got back up, he looked up to see what or who he bumped into. "gasp YUKI!!" He tried to hug him, but his whole body went through Yuki's body.

"HEY, YOU DAMN BRAT! KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU?" Yuki was wearing all white. White shirt, white pants, white shoes, white socks.

"Y-yuki…why…..WHY!?"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki took Shuichi by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the wall. Shuichi hit the wall with a loud scream of pain, physical and emotional. Yuki then started to vanish into thin air, and Shuichi started to cry.

"Yuki!!" he chased after the vanishing blonde, but it was already too late. He was gone.

Shuichi had woken up from his dream, crying hysterically. Everyone else had left, except for Hiro, who was watching Shuichi. "HIRO!!" Shuichi clung to Hiro, crying in his shoulders.

"Shuichi! Are you okay?"

"Yuki….that call I got….from Tatsuha…and… Yuki… he's…."

"He's…."

"He's DEAD!!" Shuichi yelled the last word dramatically.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Yuki got kidnapped by those guys from ASK! They had a gun with them… and… they shot him, TEN TIMES!!"

"Oh my god…"

"Even Tatsuha sounded scared on the phone." Hiro hugged Shuichi.

"Then the guys from ASK walked by Tatsuha and said to him, 'Now that Yuki's dead, that pink-haired fag will be too depressed to ever sing in the band again. Then, Bad Luck will be over for sure!! This was perfect!' This is horrible!!" Shuichi cried even more.

"Let's call the police."

"NOO!! You can't!!"

"Why not?"

"Because, if they find out that we snitched on them, I'm gonna get raped again! And then _I'll_ get killed!!"

"No, we have to call the cops!"

"Yeah, but what about me!? I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

"It's okay. I won't let them get you."

"But how?" Shuichi's voice broke.

"I don't know yet, but I will for sure." Shuichi and Hiro sat on a couch, with Shuichi in Hiro's arms, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I didn't get done any earlier than this, but I had one hell of a writer's block! Anyway, This is the last chapter of Useless Despondency, but it doesn't end here!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Gravitation! :'(**

* * *

**Track 3: What Do You Mean It Was a Joke!?**

Shuichi sat on the bed he and Yuki shared, crying his heart out in sorrow for the rest of the night. He couldn't believe that Yuki was dead. His husband, his lover, his...

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Shuichi got up, wiped his eyes, and walked over to the front door. As he opened the door, there was a green-haired man who entered the apartment.

"Hey Shuichi," said the green-haired man. "I heard about what happened, and I'm really sorry, na no da. And I'm sorry for coming here in the middle of the night."

"Ryuichi… it's horrible… I can't believe Yuki died…" Shuichi hugged Ryuichi and held onto him, crying for quite a while. "Sorry about this, I'll go get you a drink, if you want anything." He let go of Ryuichi and headed for the kitchen.

"No thanks, I don't want to burden you any more…"

"No, it's alright, I'll get you some tea." Ryuichi had no choice but to give up. He started to feel guilty about this so-called "prank". _Why did I even come up with this in the first place? I'm such an idiot… I wonder how Shuichi feels… Actually, I can tell how he feels._ He thought about how wrong this had been and how he should solve it. _Maybe I should tell him tomorrow that Yuki isn't really dead. And I never knew it would result in this!_ Ryuichi thought some more and didn't realize where he was until ten minutes had passed.

"Ryu-chan, the tea's finished. It's oolong tea, to be exact."

"Oh, okay! Thank you. I didn't expect you to do something for someone when you need someone to do something for you."

"Don't worry… I'll focus on what I need to worry about, that is… if I can…" Shuichi was about to cry when he said that. He was able to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks when he served Ryuichi the tea he had made.

"Shuichi…" Ryuichi honestly didn't want Shuichi to turn out like this. He held on to Shuichi and sat on the floor, calming him down until both of them finally went to sleep.

The next day was a living hell for Shuichi. He did go to the NG Building, but he kept on daydreaming and thinking about Yuki. He would always end up crying or screaming while Bad Luck was in the middle of recording. Everyone could tell that today wasn't Shuichi's day. When Ryuichi saw him and the way he acted, he decided to go to his house tonight and tell him that it was supposed to be a joke, and that he didn't intend for this to happen. But he didn't want to tell him now, for it wasn't such a good time. During rehearsal, Shuichi tried jumping out the window so he could "be with Yuki again," but luckily K caught him and put Shuichi to sleep using a tranquilizer.

Shuichi woke up in a room that had a scent he recognized. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was at home! Nobody was there with him, and he was in the dark. He was fully awakened by a loud knock on the door. He walked out of the room, and opened the door to see Ryuichi.

"Hi," said Ryuichi with a yawn.

"Hey, come on in," Shuichi replied. Ryuichi walked into the despondent apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. But, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Shuichi sat next to Ryuichi.

"Um... about Yuki being dead…."

"Yes?"

"It's a lie."

"…WHAT…THE….FUCK… ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Shuchi instantly got up and ran to Ryuichi, who also got up in order to get out of the apartment. Just as Ryuichi was about to turn the front door knob, Shuichi grabbed him by the collar and pulled on him.

"YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN GOING EMO FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS OVER NOTHING!?" Shuichi screamed in Ryuichi's face.

"Owwie, you're hurting my ears, na no da!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!! I WANNA KNOW WHO PLANNED ON THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"

"Umm… uh… that actually was…." Shuichi loosened his grip a little.

"Yes!?"

"It was me."

"…" Shuichi had nothing to say. All of a sudden, Shuichi let go of Ryuichi, and started hitting him in the chest, the way girls do to their boyfriends in those dramas when they're mad at their boyfriends.

"Ow, owww, OWWWWW!! Stop hitting me! I'm sorry!!" With that being said, Shuichi stopped hitting Ryuichi and stood there, staring at him.

"Ryuichi…why….why!?"

"Look, I can explain. Yesterday was my birthday, but it was also April Fool's Day. The day before that, I called Yuki and ASK to help me with a prank for April Fool's Day, and"

"You think that was a prank, what you did to me? Ryu-chan, it's not called a prank when you turn someone emo!!" Shuichi was upset with Ryuichi, but he was still forgiving, and he was happy that Yuki wasn't dead.

"I noticed that last night and today… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. At least I'm happy about Yuki not being dead. And if I didn't forgive you, I'd say that was the BIGGEST mistake I made in my whole life!" Ryuichi hugged him and laughed.

"Soo… do you still wanna go to the NG? Yuki and Tatsuha are waiting for us!"

"Oh yeah! I'm so going there!" So the two ran out of the apartment and headed for the NG.

Ryuichi opened the door to Nittle Grasper's room and led Shuichi into the dark room. The lights were turned on, and Shuichi instantly jumped and ran to Yuki, who was smoking in both senses smoking hot and smoking a cigarette on the black leather couch.

"YUUKIII!!" Shuichi jumped on Yuki, who got annoyed and tried prying his lover off of him.

"Damn it, get off of me!!" Shuichi was thrown to the ground, giggling. "It was good enough I lived two days without you, so DON'T RUIN IT!" Shuichi stopped giggling, and sat up.

"But Yuki, didn't you miss me!? I WAS CRYING FOR YOU THE PAST TWO GOD DAMN DAYS!!" Yuki exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, Yuki. You should at least care about how he feels once in a while!" Tatsuha butted in.

"Awwww, you're so sweet!" Ryuichi said. He went to Tatsuha and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"...Sure... I actually did kinda miss your annoying presence," Yuki said slowly.

"gasp YAY!!" Shuichi ran and jumped on top of Yuki once again, and this time, Yuki didn't do anything. Both couples kissed, which turned into a make out session, which then led to censored for your safety, we care! xDDDD

So then, Shuichi and Yuki lived happily ever after. THE END!!

* * *

**Sorry I rushed through the ending, but I have personal reasons for doing that koffkoff. Anyway, this was my first fanfic in a long time, so I prorably have improved at least a little bit. my very first fanfic I wrote was a Sasu.Naru called "Christmas Lovebirds". Back then, my fanfic came out like SCHITT.**


End file.
